


Tag, You're It

by SadEnergy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Law is a sex addict, M/M, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, help me, my mom is so disappointed, please, send help, so much sex, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEnergy/pseuds/SadEnergy
Summary: Run through the parking lot,he chased me and he wouldn’t stop.Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're itGrabbed my hand, pushed me downTook the words right out my mouthTag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it





	1. 00:00

Trafalgar Law and his caretaker, Donquixote Rosinante, moved for a more stable financial state, as Rosinante’s brother, Doflamingo, had told them that he had a house for them to stay in, rent free. Fortunately too, as Rosinante had lost his job and could no longer provide for Law. In the fear of the state taking Law away, Rosinante desperately contacted his brother, begging for help.

 

Doflamingo was surprised. When Vergo, his secretary, told him that Rosinante was on the phone, he had initially thought he needed something small. However, when he put the phone to his ear, it was nearly blown out by his brother’s cries. “What’s going on, Rosinante?”

 

“Doffy! Doffy you have to help me! They’ll take Law, and I can’t stop them, Doffy, please!” Rosinante cried into the phone as if his first born was murdered in front of him.

 

Doflamingo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “What happened, what did you do?”

 

“I lost my job! Fell off the stairs, and they said they can’t have someone who keeps injuring themselves! I went home, broken bones, bleeding,” at this point, Rosinante’s words were blubbering, “and Law, oh sweet, sweet Law, patched me up! Such an angel, he is, I almost got a toothache from his sweetness."

 

Doflamingo interrupted him. “You’re getting off track. All I got is, you lost your job, and the state might take Law awa-”

 

Rosinante let out a strangled sob. “Don’t say such things, Doffy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! How can I imagine such a tragedy?! Poor Law… he can’t, no, _I_ can’t survive without him!”

 

Behind his red tinted shades, Doflamingo rolled his eyes. Law was not at all what Rosinante made him out to be. In fact, he was nothing but a brat. _Sweet, sweet Law_ was nothing but a spoiled manipulator, coming from the sewers of North Blue, and into the soft, feathery haven that was Rosinante. He had no appreciation for the things he had, and was entitled. “What, exactly, do you want, Rosinante?”

 

Rosinante went quiet for a brief moment. “M...money. Please, Doffy. I can’t imagine what I’d do if they…” another sob, “they take Law, and-”

 

“Rosinante, stop. You’re not gonna lose Law. Just listen to me,” Doflamingo waited patiently for him to quiet down, “I have a house, a few miles from Dressrosa central. Vergo used to live there, but he moved in with me last month," Doflamingo continued, brushing over his scandalous relationship with his right hand man. "The house is empty, and in good condition. It’s got two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a basement. Sound reasonable?”  


Rosinante sniffed. “Doffy, I don’t think you understand, I can’t afford a house, especially if it’s something _you_ have. I just need money until I-”

A vein bulged along Doflamingo’s forehead. “Shut up and think! I’m offering you a place to stay, so the apartment rent is taken off your shoulders! Also, don’t you think Law would like it more if he could have his own room? Instead of a chicken coop with one room? Law isn’t a child anymore, why is he still sleeping in your room?”

 

Rosinante went silent. “Are… are you serious? Doffy,” his sobbing resumed. “Thank you, thank you so much!” he cried. “I… I have to tell Law! Thank you so much, how do I ever repay you?”

 

Doflamingo rolled his eyes. “Go on and break the news.” he hung up.

 

On the other side of the country, Rosinante was bursting with happiness. He bolted for the bedroom door, opening it. “Law! Great news!”

 

Law, completely unbothered and on the bed, looked up from his book. “I’m a bit busy, Cora-san, is everything okay?” he asked, uncrossing his legs and moving to the edge of the bed. “Great news, hmm? What’s going on?” he smiled a little, tilting his head.

 

Rosinante sat down next to Law. “We’re moving out. I was promoted,” he lied, “I found a house, and it has two rooms, so you can have your own room, isn’t that great, Law?”

 

Law shifted. “I don’t mind… sleeping in the same room as you.” he reminded, gesturing at the room. “And you told me your job was in danger less than an hour ago.” he remembered, catching up to Rosinante’s lie. After a brief moment of silence, Law understood Rosinante's phone call. He frowned, visibly. “Doflamingo.” he glanced at Rosinante. “No way, you got help from Doflamingo?” Law stood up as soon as Rosinante went to hug him. “I don’t want to live in a house owned by him.”

 

Rosinante sighed. “Law, I promise, it’ll be okay. You’ll have your own room, and bathroom. And your school, it’s a good one,” he tried, “don’t you want your own space? Hm? Sounds nice, no? I just want the best for you.” he stood up, pulling Law into a hug. Pressing Law against his chest, placing his chin on top of his head. “I want everything to be perfect for you.”

Law inhaled, hugging Rosinante back reluctantly. “C-cora...san, I’m sorry,” he pulled back. “I just… don’t want Doflamingo,” he looked up at Rosinante with innocent eyes. “I just want you. Only Cora-san.” he whispered, hugging Rosinante tightly. “I don’t want to be with anyone else. Just Cora-san.” he mumbled against the feathery surface of his massive coat.

  
“Don’t worry, Law. It’s just going to be us two. I promise, Doffy won’t come in between us. _No one will._ ”


	2. 00:01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustass Kidd tries to establish his territories, but Law is not having it. 
> 
> He shows his power to Eustass, but maybe it was a mistake.
> 
> Maybe not.

Eustass Kidd was leaning against his motorcycle, flirting with a girl who he didn’t even know the name of. She said something about a party, but it was taking him a bit of strength to not yawn. While Kidd looked the part, he certainly wasn’t a party person. He much preferred to stay at home with his three friends, jamming to music and watching horror movies. 

 

“So, babe, will you be there?”

 

Kidd glanced at his phone. “If you’ll be.” he winked. He knew how much girls loved it, and how their panties dropped when the rocker flirted back. Kidd was in the peak of his life. Hot, popular, and a promising future in music, thanks to his skills in playing guitar. His teachers had suggested for him to try a little harder in school, but him and his friends were on the right path.

 

The girl continued on about how exciting her party was going to be, but Kidd was growing bored fast, so he faked a phone call. “Sorry, sweetheart. I have to take this.” he placed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Killer! Hm…? Oh! Sure thing!” he glanced at the girl, smiling. “Call me later, babe.” he said, and started for the school. On his way back, Kidd caught sight of someone he had never seen before. “Hm…? Hey, you!”

 

Law, bored already with his class, was wandering. He had successfully avoided that annoying, clingy kid with the straw hat, and was now on his way to the coffeehouse. A voice calling out for someone made him stop and look around. He was approached by a male his age, but much taller than him. Fiery red hair held back by rectangular goggles, a lack of eyebrows and bright, rosy stained lips were only a handful of details Law picked up on. “Can I help you?” he asked, his voice apathetic as usual.

 

Kidd smirked. “I’m sorry, you must be new! I didn’t catch your name-”

 

“I didn’t throw it.” Law interrupted.

 

The redhead’s smirk dropped. “You… little shit. Let me fill you in on how things work around here.”

 

Law frowned. “I already know how things work around here!” he declared.

 

“And who told you?!”

 

“Luffy.”

 

“Luffy who?”

 

“Monkey D. Luffy.”

 

Kidd stepped closer to Law. “Listen, you’re clearly new here, so I’ll let you go this one time. But let me tell you, that luck will run out soon.” he grabbed onto Law’s collar, pulling him close. However, before he could make another bold threat, he was infuriated to find Law smirking. “Something funny?” he threatened. 

 

Law tilted his head. “You shouldn’t have touched me.” he said. 

 

Kidd narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip. It was a move he made often to provoke his enemies, to let them know he was not afraid, and no matter what they did it couldn’t harm him. But still, Law looked awfully smug for someone who was about to have their asses handed to them. “And why not, you fucker?”

 

“Cause. Cora-san will kill you. You put your hands on me, and he won’t like that.”

 

Kidd raised his brow bone. “Who the fuck is Cora-san?” 

 

Law had to hold back a laugh. This guy was  _ that  _ dense, huh? It seemed worrisome that someone was this unaware of their surroundings. He softly held onto Kidd’s wrists. “You might not know Donquixote Rosinante, but I’m sure you’ve heard of,” he paused, tilting his head, “Donquixote Doflamingo?” 

 

Kidd’s blood ran cold, instantly letting go. The drug lord that possessed more power and money than any human could possibly need? And this kid knew him? He stepped back, as if Law’s words burned through his skin. Impossible, no one even knew how to reach Doflamingo, and here was this smug, spoiled little shit, threatening him? Kidd had to laugh. There was no way that he was telling the truth. Chances were, Law had heard about Doflamingo and was using his name to get his way and scare others. 

 

“Scared, Eustass-ya?”

 

_ How the fuck does he know my name?  _ Kidd caught himself thinking. Just a few seconds ago, Kidd had Law against the wall, cornered like the prey he was, but how fast the situation reversed must’ve been a new record. Because now, Law was stepping closer to him, not a single emotion resembling fear visible in his eyes. Pathetically, despite his reputation, Kidd was stepping back. 

 

“Or maybe…” he trailed off. Once he was fully up in Kidd’s face, he inched upwards. “You see something you like?” he asked in a playful tone. 

 

Kidd twitched. No shit, he saw something he liked. Law was beyond what he could have seen in any girl. Long, slim legs, made only taller by the heeled boots he was wearing. A toned but petite waist, arms carved by the Gods, lined with ink. A slender neck, easy to grasp and break. His face was something you’d see in movies. Unrealistically attractive. His eyes had dark bags underneath them. Heterochromia iridum, Kidd noted. One eye grey like a rainy day, the other golden like a sun peeking from behind stormy clouds. His lips were plump, fucking kissable too. His hair was dark and messy, a goatee to match. Fucking unbelievable, this guy was a practical model. Of course, Kidd was not going to let Law have it. Clearly he had been praised and worshipped at home, and fed off of it. “From your smug ass smirk, and your shitty confidence, it’s clear you’ve been raised like a prince, little bitch.”

 

“Did I throw you into a trance?” he asked slyly. Law was good. And he knew he was good. It wasn’t difficult for him to get what he wanted. After all, how did he get every last thing he wanted from Rosinante? He played off his innocence when he needed it, and his sensuality when it was necessary. When he wanted new books, he would give Rosinante puppy eyes, and blubber about being lonely and bored when he was left alone at home. Whenever Rosinante bought him a gift or did something for him, Law would sleep real close, cuddling and wrapping his arms around his larger frame. “What’s wrong, Eustass-ya?” he asked again, running his hand along the leathery surface of Kidd’s jacket. 

 

Kidd’s breath hitched in his throat, but he was not about to let some smug shit ruin his reputation. He grabbed onto Law’s wrist, smirking when the other’s surprise was evident on his face. “Listen,” he swiftly turned him around, wrapping his muscular bicep along his pretty neck. “I don’t know who the fuck you think I am, but I’m not your sugar daddy Doflamingo, or your personal bodyguard Cora-san,” he said Rosinante’s nickname in a sing-song tone, “I’m not scared of your threats, and if your threats include seduction, you’re in the shit.” he snapped, tightening his grip. He smirked widened into a sadistic smile when Law began squirming.

 

Panic was slowly settling in as Law discovered his potential inability to escape. He grabbed onto Kidd’s forearm, trying to kick his way out. He struggled audibly, grunting as Kidd tugged on him to keep him in place. “Let me go, asshole! When Cora-san hears about this, he’llー”

 

Kidd roared in laughter. “I noticed you brought up Doflamingo, but he’s not actually your saviour, is he? His no name brother is! So, you’re not only a slut, but a lying one at that?” he lifted Law, shoving him into the wall. “This’ll teach you a lesson not to mess with Eustass Captain Kidd.” he pressed against him, pushing him further against the brick wall. Kidd let go of Law’s neck, but without giving him a chance to escape, he grabbed onto his arms, twisting them behind his back. He then got in close, so close that he could feel Law trembling. “Does this turn you on? I bet it does.”

 

Law struggled, breathing hard, cursing under his breath. Because yes, he wasn’t exactly hating this experience, but at the same time, he was not used to not having people bow down to him. And since Kidd hadn’t let go when Law asked, it was not a good sign. But he was not about to lose. “Y’know it, baby.”

 

Before the situation could escalate any further, the bell interrupted, which meant students were going to flood the parking lot. Kidd let go in an instant, watching as Law fell to the floor. Man, he had no stamina or strength. He nearly laughed at him. But, he managed to swallow his amusement, and stepped back. “What have we learned?”

 

Law coughed, slowly sitting back up. “What have we learned? That you have approximately three hours to live. Because by the time I get home, tell Cora-san what you did to me, and him finding out where you live and getting there, you’re dead!” he declared as he watched Kidd make way to his motorcycle, ignoring him.


	3. 00:02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law seeks comfort from Rosinante.

After the incident, Law was excited to go home. He burst through the door and booted up the stairs, not giving Rosinante a chance to emerge from the kitchen. Quickly closing the door to his room, Law retracted under his blanket, and waited. Waited patiently. He counted until ten, and just as he was about to whisper eleven, his door opened.

“Law? Are you okay? What happened?” Rosinante sounded concerned. 

Law peeked from his blanket. “S-sorry, Cora-san, I just didn't want you to… see me like this.” he mumbled, pulling the blanket aside. Bruises dotted his olive skin like poison ivy, red scratches and nail marks polluting him. Law hid back under the blanket. 

Rosinante was shocked. No, infuriated. He rushed over to the bed and practically ripped the blanket off. “Who… who did this?! Who dared put their hands on you, Law?!” he pulled Law into a tight embrace. Rosinante cried loudly as he spat threats to whoever did this. Soon, instead of comforting Law, he was being comforted. 

Law gently pulled away. “Cora-san,” he buried his face into the crook of Rosinante’s neck. “I kept calling for you,” he shifted to wrap his arms around Rosinante. “I told them that you’d come for them. That you’d save me,” Law gently placed his leg across Rosinante’s lap, slyly moving onto it. He gently ran his hands up Rosinante’s back, humming softly. He could feel the elder twitch under him, so he smiled innocently. “Cora-san…”

Rosinante looked at Law. “Yes?”

 

“Kiss my bruises, they hurt.” Law placed a light, almost non-existence kiss onto Rosinante’s forehead. “They need you to… no, I need you to replace them with something full of love.” he exhaled, ready for the line delivery that would melt Rosinante almost instantly. “Cora-san, I need you.”

As if Law was the fuse, Rosinante the powder, those four words were the friction. In under a few seconds, Rosinante had Law on his back, as slowly pulled off his hoodie. He gently began their routine of clearing up Law’s troubles with butterfly kisses along his tan skin. Rosinante was never fond of the tattoos that corrupted his beloved’s skin, but how could one say no to him when he was in the brink of crying? Rosinante smiled against Law’s skin as he felt the other’s breath hitch. “Are you feeling better?” he asked quietly.

Law nodded, holding onto Rosinante’s back, slowly spreading his legs with ease, breathing heavily. He pulled his guardian up, placing a kiss onto his scarred lips. Just like Rosinante was with his tattoos, Law was with his Joker like lips and the indigo markings under his left eye. He hated it, thought it made him look less pure, but said nothing, knowing he loved them. Their kiss slowly melted into something more passionate. Flirtatious, with Law tugging on Rosinante’s bottom lip with his teeth, smirking like the smug brat he was when Rosinante grunted. Law was smart. He knew every last part of Rosinante. Every vein, artery and organ. The way his heart beat, his vessels pulsed, his cheeks flushed, it was all there. Law knew it, because he had studied it. Over the years, his love for anatomy and medicine had allowed him to draw Rosinante in an excuse to study.

Rosinante ran his hand along Law’s side, towards his acid dyed jeans. He smiled when he saw that Law was quick to take the hint, as he began to strip from his clothes, his jeans and boxers coming off in one go. Rosinante frowned. “Did they… touch you here too?” he asked hesitantly. 

Law tilted his head, something he knew Rosinante died for. “Will you kiss it if they did?” when Rosinante nodded without missing a beat, Law had to bite back a smile. “Then yes, Cora-san, they did.” he didn’t have to say anymore, as in a heartbeat, he felt a hot, wet and slick sensation at the tip of his length, which made him grab onto Rosinante’s hair. With a shaky breath, Law mouthed the special word, barely audible. “Cora-san…” Law was well aware of the power the word Cora-san actually held. Despite it being the only thing he had called Rosinante since they met, it still hadn’t worn out. Normally, he would be careful with this much potential in his hand, but Law was greedy, and wanted everything Rosinante had to offer him.

Just until the brink of his ejaculation, Law hadn’t muttered a word, until he felt Rosinante stop. With confusion and even a hint of panic, Law was scrambling for Rosinante, his eyes snapping open. “Wh… I- Cor-”

Rosinante placed his hand onto Law’s mouth. And Law was surprised. Rosinante never did something to Law unless he asked. “Sh… I promise, I’ll make you feel really nice, but you have to promise me something.” he slowly removed his hand, “you have to be good for me.”

Law’s heart skipped a beat. He had to bite back a moan, and physically resist his hips from striking upwards. He nodded. “Yes, yes, Cora-san. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you, Cora-san.” 

That’s all Rosinante need to hear. He spread open Law’s legs, ready to prepare him. “Law, be a good boy,” he gestured at Law with his index and middle finger, “open your mouth.” When Law obliged, Rosinante placed his fingers inside, and smiled blissfully as Law began to sloppily wrap his tongue around his fingers. When he was finished, Rosinante pulled out, moving below his hip bones. “Okay, Law. I need you to be real good for me and relax.”

Law knew the drill. He spread his legs wide, keeping his hand above his head, gripping the headboard. He knew exactly what Rosinante was about to do, and could not be asked to wait much longer. “Hurry, Cora-san.” he whispered. While it was only the two of them inside the house, it felt as though the air could be shattered if either of them spoke louder than a whisper. Law’s breath hitched when he felt Rosinante’s fingers intrude him. Slowly, as if every second was an hour, he waited with patience as Rosinante replaced his fingers with what he had been waiting for the whole time. “Yes… yes, Cora-san, please!” he moaned. 

Rosinante, ready to give Law what he wanted, was quick to slide his hands under Law, pulling him up slightly, his lips just beside Law’s ear. “Do you feel better? Do you like it when I treat you like royalty? You’re my everything, Law.” he whispered, and smiled a little when Law moaned loudly at being praised. That redhead at school had said that Law was raised like royalty, and well, he wasn’t exactly wrong. Law fed off of praise, couldn’t live without it. Thankfully, Rosinante never failed to supply him with an endless cycle of “you’re beautiful” or “nothing can compare to you”. Law was slowly dissociating, his eyes rolling back into skull, as he let himself melt into Rosinante’s movements, allowing him to take the lead, lowering him into paradise as gently as possible. The soft clouds of love and lust was disintegrated when Law felt something hot pool at the pit of his stomach. Law grabbed onto Rosinante’s back, surely leaving marks with the way he dug his nails into his pale skin. Moving in rhythm with Rosinante, Law’s quiet and collected whispers began to transition into sloppy and loud moans. “Cora-san, harder, please!” he begged.

Rosinante obliged without hesitation. He gave Law exactly what he wanted, no arguing. He sped up his pace to the point he was panting loudly. However, his pants were easily drowned out by Law’s moaning, and it was almost hilarious how he had switched personalities.

Just this morning, in fact, a few hours ago, Law was acting as a ruler, someone who was above all. Smug, spoiled and royal. But now, he was practically crying from pleasure underneath someone who he usually orders around. When Rosinante continued with even more passionate thrusts, he felt himself nearing his ejaculation. Law beat him to it as white ribbons of liquid wrapped his stomach and hips. Rosinante followed by filling up Law with every ounce of semen he had. “Did you like that, Law? I filled you right up to the brim with my love? Is it making you feel better?”

Law could only nod. His energy had been drained and he was clinging onto Rosinante for dear life. Slowly, he was starting to blackout, his breathing slowing down and he began to fall asleep. Before he could drift away, he heard one question from Rosinante.

“Law, who put their hands on you?”

Law blubbered, barely able to talk. “Eu...eustass Kidd…” was all he could manage before losing grasp and falling asleep.


	4. 00:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante calls Doflamingo for advice on what to do about Law.

Rosinante, after staying with Law until he fell asleep, slowly pulled away, making his way out of Law’s room, down the stairs and into his own room. He retrieved his phone and dialed Doflamingo’s phone number, placing it to his ear. “I need your help.” his voice was nothing like how it was when he talked to Law. Whenever Rosinante was speaking to Law, he would use the softest, most delicate tone he could manage, but when he was talking to someone  _ regarding  _ Law, it was a different story. The effects of nicotine was at its maximum, and he spoke quietly, almost threateningly. 

 

From the other line, Doflamingo instantly knew something was going on. He sighed, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. “It’s twelve in the morning. What’s going on?” He asked, after glancing at the fluorescent digits on his alarm clock. He gestured at Vergo, who was busily reading a book about some politics.  _ Get my notebook.  _ He mouthed, smirking when the other rolled his eyes and got up from the comfort of his bed. When he was nearly knocked out by his notebook and pen, thanks to Vergo’s aim, Doflamingo flipped it open, scribbling down some words. “Okay, okay, I’ll see what I can find, give me a minute.” he hung up, glancing at Vergo. “We go-”

 

“Work to do? It’s almost one in the morning, Doffy.” 

Doflamingo shrugged. “Fufufu… it’s important. I just need to find an address. His name is Eustass Kidd, apparently he beat Law up-”

 

Vergo interrupted again. “Law? Good. Brat had it coming.” he glanced at Doflamingo, just to be met with him and a bulging vein inches from his face. “Ah. okay, fine. Eustass Kidd, lives on 811 45th avenue.” he said, pulling the blanket over him, rolling over. “Goodnight.”

 

“Fufufu, Vergo, so cold.” Doflamingo poked him a few times, but to no avail, Vergo ignored him. Disappointed, Doflamingo reached to his phone and texted Rosinante the address. 

 

To: Rosinante Corazon

From: Doflamingo

Subject: Address

 

_ Here you go, do what you will.  _

 

_ 811 45th avenue.  _

 

Practically no time passed before Doflamingo’s phone vibrated again. 

 

To: Doflamingo

From: Rosinante Corazon

Subject: Address

 

_ thanks.  _

 

With that out of the way, Doflamingo turned off his phone and scooted closer to Vergo. “I just hope that idiot doesn’t drag me into this.” he mumbled.

 

Rosinante sighed, placing his phone into his pocket. He wasn’t sure of this, or more importantly, what would Law think of what he was about to do? Rosinante was hesitant about going out in the middle of the night to a stranger’s house, and confront them about the situation. But in any case, Law was touched. In all the wrong places. Those bruises, the red scratches, his broken nails were all signs of a struggle. Rosinante grunted, refusing to think further. To think of Law on the ground, crying, it physically pained him to think of. It terrorized Rosinante to even picture the filthy things that this Eustass Kidd had done. His angel, his God, the one person he worshipped, touched by someone else’s filthy hands. Rosinante grunted, placing his face into his palms. Tears were threatening to fall. With shaking hands, he reached back for his phone, breathing heavily. He did what he promised never to do. And that was calling Doflamingo to cry.

 

“What?” Doflamingo slurred, clearly still half asleep.

 

Rosinante inhaled. “It’s Law.” he started. “At school, some...someone beat him up, but—"                                                                                                                      

 

Doflamingo was not happy with being awoken, but managed to keep his temper. “Rosinante. Is this the same kid you asked the address of?” he asked. Some shuffling was heard, as he sat up. “If you’re gonna beat up a minor, keep me out of it. I don’t need the police asking me about why my brother lost his shit and mutilated some ginger nightmare.”

 

Rosinante went quiet. “I called to ask for advice.” he corrected. When Doflamingo didn’t respond, he continued. “This Eustass guy, he did things to Law. Horrible, terrible things. I don’t even want to picture what had happened to Law when I wasn’t there to save him.” he took a deep inhale, nearly exploding. “He said something about that asshole touching him when he didn’t want to─”

 

At that point, Doflamingo had had enough. He got out of bed and strolled out onto the balcony. “Listen to yourself! Are you even  _ aware  _ that Law is a diagnosed satyromaniac?” he questioned loudly. “Whatever he told you, he did so that you fuck him into oblivion.” he sighed, rubbing his forehead, trying to soothe out the bothersome vein. “Look, Rosinante. I  _ hate  _ you. From the bottom of my heart, I cannot stand you, and this has been the case since you were born. But even I’m not heartless enough to let some scrawny kid use you as a slave, when you’re  _ unaware,  _ you stupid son of a bitch.”

 

“Shut up!” Rosinante shouted. “You know nothing! You’re wrong about Law, and you’re wrong about  _ me _ ! The last thing I’m going to do is allow you of all people to talk me down, when you’ve done nothing but use people. You… you… psychopath!”   
  


Doflamingo laughed loudly. “I’m the psychopath?! You have a pyschopath living with you, manipulating you, using you to get his dick wet every night, and you’re allowing it! But when someone else is trying to save your pathetic ass, you retaliate with this? For fuck’s sake, Rosinante, you called me for advice. I gave you advice. Just say you don’t like admitting that your celestial angel has flaws and go!” he neared the railing, leaning on it. “As if you weren’t already pitiful. At least back then you lived for yourself, but now, you’re not living. You’re existing for Law to use. Once you face that, you’re gonna break away from this shit hole you’re in.” he stopped his rant, waiting for a response but was met with noise. Noise that was practically impossible to hear.

 

Rosinante was sobbing quietly. “I just want the best for him…”

 

To save his little brother from more yelling and arguing, Doflamingo held back his laugh.  _ Back to square one.  _ “Rosinante, you want my advice?” he asked. When all he got was more weeps, he continued. “Damn… look, if you want to keep Law happy, then… talk to the asshole. Ask him what he wants. Unless he says directly to your face,” he began mocking Law, “Cora-san, please oh please kill that Eustass-ya, he touched me where it belongs to you. Only Cora-san! Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-san!” he practically moaned into the phone, mimicking the tone Law used when talking to Rosinante.

 

“Stop it, Doflamingo! It’s not funny anymore!” Rosinante whined. “You don’t understand what I’m going through right now! It’s not fair, your treatment to me! How would you feel if I told you that Vergo is with you just to sleep with yo─”

 

Doflamingo hung up. He had no reason to listen to the bullshit his little, insignificant brother was spewing. He turned to face the balcony door, his grin already vanished. “Dumbass.” he whispered, before sliding it open and stepping inside. 

 

Rosinante threw his phone. It hit the wall, and the screen cracked. He leaned back, dropping onto the bed. “What would Law want…?” he thought aloud, for a few moments. “I know.” he sat up. “I know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that all comments (whether kind or critical) are appreciated, I want my stories to be as enjoyable as possible, so when and if you see something that does not make sense, or could be better, please let me know <3
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and feedback!


	5. 00:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante pays a visit to Eustass.
> 
> (A/N: Wire is a slut, I only say that because of his outfit in the canon. I mean seriously, have you seen it? Mans a stripper.)

About three miles from their home, Rosinante was walking towards the address in his phone. All he could see was red. The audacity that some lowlife had to put his hands onto his beloved Law!  _ I’m here. Yosh, let’s see.  _ Rosinante banged onto the door loudly, stepping back and waiting. 

 

There was a bit of rustling from inside but eventually the door opened. “Hm. Can I help you?” The so called Eustass Kidd looked nothing like someone that could outdo Law. Tall, scrawny, wearing a massive brown hoodie, accompanied by fishnet stockings. 

 

Rosinante clenched his jaw. “My name is Donquixote Rosinante, and from what I understand, you, Eustass Kidd, dared put your filthy hands onto a Trafalgar Law.”

 

The kid before him stared, dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me!” Rosinante raised his voice.

 

A brief moment of silence was upon them, before the brunette began to hysterically laugh. “Y-you think I’m- Hahaha!” he stopped when Rosinante was still deadpanned with anger. “Oh, oh you’re serious?” he asked. “I’m not…” he awkwardly shifted. “I’m not Eustass-cchi, y’know. I’m Wire. I didn’t realize he was in trouble again.” he placed a finger on his chin, thinking. “Now that I think about it, he hasn’t bragged about beating someone up, just some scrawny whore that tried to sed-”

 

“What did he look like?” Rosinante shouted. 

 

Wire flinched, shushing him. “Hey hey, keep your voice down. He wasn't specific. Something about different coloured eyes-”

 

Rosinante interrupted again. “That’s Law, alright. What did he do?!” 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Wire continued. “Said something about him trying to seduce him. Eustass-cchi said that he tried to rub against him, saying some really slutty stuff.” Clearly, Wire was aware of the sensual world, and had experiences in it. If Rosinante was a little bit smarter, he would understand that Wire was a stripper. “Ne, oniisan~♪ Why are you invested in what Eustass-cchi was doing, hm?” he leaned forward. “Why don’t you come in, I’ll take you to him.” he stepped aside. 

 

Rosinante gulped. This guy was clearly trying to get into his pants, but if it meant that he would get to see the asshole responsible, then so be it. He stepped inside, following Wire. The first action he took was slap his hand against his nose. The aroma was gut wrenching, something like rotting fish, cat litter or meat that had been left out in the sun. “What is that sm―” he couldn’t even finish his sentence as he forced his mouth shut. He refused to allow the stench into his own mouth.

 

Their house was not any better. A broken, CRT television, playing repeated static, on an ebony coffee table. Five feet away, was a beaten up leather couch, with a sleeping figure on it. It was impossible to see his face from the curtain of blond locks, but he was, without a doubt, knocked out. The evidence was limitless, as he was limply holding a beer bottle, six more bottles lazing nearby. The carpet had stains on it, too many to count. There were scraps of metal on the table, as if a child was making some handiwork. Rosinante shifted his focus back to Wire, his hand still on his nose. “Wh...where is―”

 

Wire smiled innocently, as if he wasn’t a whore standing in a crackhouse. “Eustass-cchi? Oh, he’s in the bathroom, take a seat,” he gestured at the couch with the plastered blond. “Don’t mind him, he won’t be alive ‘till tomorrow.” When Rosinante took a seat reluctantly, Wire was quick to slip onto his lap. “Patience is a virtue, oniisan.” he remarked, wrapping his long legs around Rosinante’s waist. Wire shoved the blond harshly. “Hey, Killer-cchi, get up! Go get Eustass-cchi. That whore he shoved has a personal bodyguard.” 

 

The blond didn’t move an inch.

 

Wire rolled his eyes, facing Rosinante. “Are you upset, oniisan?” he asked softly. Wire was clearly aware that the other was uncomfortable, and was playing off of it. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Eustass-cchi,” he got up, facing Rosinante. “Will drop to his knees,” as he spoke, he lowered himself down to his knees. “And beg for forgiveness.” he traced Rosinante’s upper thigh with his finger, stopping at the hem of his pants. 

 

Before he could do much, Rosinante shot upwards, moving around Wire and towards the passed out drunk, nearly tripping over him. “Woah, woah! Hey, I know you think I’m into this shit, but I’m fucking not, so stay the fuck away please.” Successfully avoiding the blond, Rosinante also managed to fall over onto a man who had been laying on the ground, but had gone unnoticed. 

 

The man had shaggy blue hair and a lit blunt in his hand. “Fucking watch it, whore!” he complained. He looked up at Rosinante and cleared his throat. “S-sorry, heh, thought it was that one there,” he pointed at Wire lazily. “Always tryna get laid, this guy. Slept with him once to get him off my dick, but here he is again.” he sat up, facing Rosinante, holding out his hand. “Heat. What brings you here?” 

 

Rosinante awkwardly shook it. “Here to… speak to Eustass Kidd.” For a brief moment, he lost himself, but managed to put up a bold front. “He put his dirty hands on someone who’s so pure that he’s not even worthy of  _ looking  _ at.”

 

Heat glanced behind Rosinante and at Wire. “That’s… is he talking about the whore that tried to bang Eustass-nee?” he laughed. His laugh was so loud that the wasted blonde flinched a little. His laugh had more power than Wire’s kick? Interesting. “Unbelievable! This guy seriously sent his daddy to our place?”

 

Rosinante shook his head in panic. “I’m not- I’m not his father!”   
  


“Daddy works either way.” Wire said under his breath, running his hand along Rosinante’s bicep.  He smiled, amused by the situation, but before another sexual remark could be thought up of, the sound of a rattling door knob, and a few muffled cuss words stopped him. From behind the group, the struggles paid off as the door clicked open, and a bulky redhead strolled out, a volume of a hentai manga tucked under his arm. “Ah! Eustass-cchi! Welcome back, you have a visitor!” Wire exclaimed, pointing at Rosinante.

 

Kidd glanced up at the blond in the middle of the living room. “Hm? Who’s this clown?”

 

Rosinante burst. “Idiot! I’m Donquixote Rosinante, and you dared-”

 

Heat, Wire and at this point, Killer, who was just slurring awake, finished his sentence in a bored tone. “Put his hands on your sweetheart Law.” Heat stood up. “Look, man, your baby started it.” he pointed at Kidd rather aggressively. “If  _ he  _ started it, Law would be dead by now.”

 

Kidd laughed, leaning against the doorframe. “Oh my god! That whore  _ reported  _ me to his personal bodyguard! That’s hysterical!” his laugh was cut abruptly. “I assume you’re the infamous Cora-san. Let me tell you one thing. I didn’t do jack shit to Law, just shoved him into a wall, and that was  _ after  _ that motherfucker rubbed off his ass onto me. Now,” he stepped closer to Rosinante. “You have five minutes to get the fuck out of our house, or I’ll forcibly eject you from it.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

All four surrounding Rosinante were taken aback by his yell. Killer was sat straight up, eyeing Rosinante through his hair. Heat was up from his knees and onto his feet, standing in front of Wire, almost in a fighting stance. Wire nervously held onto Heat’s shoulders, crouching with his ridiculously tall height. Kidd’s eyes widened only a little bit, but his stance hasn't changed. “C-c’mon, oniisan, we’re only telling-”

 

“If all you did was shove him into a wall, then where the  _ fuck  _ did those bruises come from, huh?! Those scratches? The fact that he said he felt dirty, and the hickey on his collarbone? Huh?! Explain  _ that _ , you useless pieces of shit!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and whipped around. There was Killer, calmly looking at him.

 

“Oi, oi. Rosinante-nora, calm down. Clearly there’s some confusion. Let’s take a breath before one of us does something we’ll all regret.” Despite being plastered just a few minutes ago, Killer seemed to be the most sensible. He slowly led Rosinante to the couch, setting him down, and sitting next to him. “Yosh, let’s talk.”

 

“Oh I’ll talk―”

 

“Eustass-nora  **no.** ” Killer emphasized, returning his gaze to Rosinante. “What Eustass-nora told us, was this.” he began gently, his voice calm and collected. “He said that at school, he approached a guy, tan skin and different coloured eyes. He didn’t recognize him, so he was curious, but the guy, Law, was really salty, and when Eustass-nora grabbed him by the collar, Law became smug.”

 

“Asshole tells me he got Dofla-fucking-mingo on his side!”   
  


Killer rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Kidd. “He then began to touch him, and get really close, but Eustass-nora caught him by his wrists and shoved him into a wall.” he paused, running a hand through his hair. “He fell to the ground, as if he was shot. I admit Eustass-nora is strong, but there is no way that what he did to Law was as bad as what you saw.”

 

“So, say I believe you, which I don’t by the way, how did he come home like a beaten cat?” Rosinante retaliated.  When Killer shrugged, he turned his attention to the others. “Well?” 

 

Heat, who was still in his fighting stance, shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

“Sorry, oniisan, I got nothing either.”

 

Kidd laughed. “I know why. I’m so retarded, how did I not see that?!” he looked at his friends. “Motherfucking Bartolomeo was bragging about someone paying him to get beat up, and now I know who it is!” 

 

All three glanced at each other, before joining Kidd in laughter. “No way!” Wire howled, falling to the floor. Heat was holding onto Killer with desperation, trying not to end up on the ground like Wire. Killer was the most rational, only giggling under his breath. After taking their sweet, sweet time laughing, they finally calmed down, breathing heavily. 

 

Killer sighed, understanding where Rosinante’s fuming facial expressions were coming from. “Look, I don’t think Law told you what happened, but please, Rosinante-nora. Hear us out. It’ll make sense.” he promised. 


End file.
